All is Fair in Love and War
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: History is what we learn from, but is what we think to be history always the truth? Snape has a secret shared with Draco's mother. What is this secret, and how will Hogwarts and our favorite students be affected? Unfortunately yes OFC AU
1. chapter one

"Severus…" Albus had watched the Potions Master fret for several weeks. "Everything will be fine."

Severus nodded without conviction. He was not certain he believed what the Headmaster said. His stomach was in knots, as were his nerves. "We will soon find out."

"She is here. I believe she is more gifted than you mentioned." Albus raised his brows and smiled. Severus said nothing just continued to pace. Finally, the eyes following him about got annoying.

"She was educated early is all, and has studied abroad. She is a quick study." Finally, he sat down and waited.

"That she is. She will make a fine assistant to help with your double schedule." Dumbledore watched as the doors to the Great Hall opened. An average height, slender, pale, dark haired girl stepped inside and approached them. She seemed worried, unsure. "Welcome, Nephthys. I am pleased to finally meet you."

"Headmaster, I am honored to be here and look forward to the school year and your presence." She bowed slightly but did not lose his gaze from hers.

"Well, come have a seat. The children will be here soon." Dumbledore motioned to a chair by Snape with a twinkle in his eye. She ignored it as she sat down. Neither she nor Severus spoke.

Soon, the students began filing in and sitting down. Nephthys watched with a blank expression that matched Snape's . Most of her appearance matched his. Her hair was black, her skin very pale, and her features were sharp. Her black robe seemed to be a living part of her as his seemed to be of him. Needless to say, she caught the attention of many of the older students, especially Slytherins.

Dumbledore rose after the sorting and made his usual speech. As he ended it, he introduced Nephthys. "The young woman beside Professor Snape will be assisting with his double schedule. She is to be treated as a professor and has full disciplinary power."

The students looked at the young woman, shocked. They could tell she was about the age of a fifth year student, yet she was not a student. As they ate their meal, Harry Potter and his friends, as well as Draco Malfoy and his friends, were eyeing her carefully. Halfway through the meal, Nephthys stood and barely touched Snape's shoulder before making her way out of the Great Hall. He watched her go before taking a drink of his wine, wiping his mouth, excusing himself, and following her out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nephthys stopped outside the Great Hall. She knew he would follow. Sure enough, he came out the door a few seconds later. He took her by the arm and drug her toward the dungeons. She quickly jerked free and followed. He snorted but said nothing, holding open the door to his classroom when they arrived. She entered and waited. He would be the first to speak or nothing would be said. She was not in the position to start any conversation. Everything was up to him.

"Come into my office," he said as he headed in that direction. She followed obediently. After they were inside, he locked the door and took his place behind his desk. Nephthys looked around and at the vials, cauldrons, arcane books, chalices, beakers, and other such objects. The surfaces were in disarray but not out of order. She sniffed the air and smiled. He was brewing nothing more than tea at the moment. "Sit, Nephthys. It seems we have much to discuss."

"As you wish, Professor." She sat down and made herself comfortable but straight and tense, though her appearance belied that.

"Inside these walls, when we are alone, you do not have to use such formalities." He poured the tea and handed her a cup. She sipped it and her smile returned. "I see your tastes have not changed."

"No, they have not, in most things that is." She pulled her wand from her sleeve and waved it before her. A small tray of scones appeared. "These are something I found intriguing."

Snape looked at the scones a moment before reaching for one and sniffing it. Nephthys smiled as he nipped at the scone. He chewed lightly before swallowing. "Intriguing indeed. Irish cream wrapped in a chocolate shell."

"And, with your taste for chocolate…"

Snape smirked. "Yes, I do have a taste for chocolate, but if you tell a soul…"

Nephthys smirked and drank her tea. She had no doubt the two of them would make hell for the students during the year. She, herself, had plans for the Malfoy boy and the other Slytherins which would all depend upon them. "I would never dream of it." She sat forward and placed her cup down. "I should see to my chambers. Classes start tomorrow and I can't wait to get my talons in the students."

"You are much like your father, Nephthys." Snape smirked over the rim of his cup. Nephthys smirked back as she stood.

"Why, thank you, Father!" She nodded her farewell and left him alone. He watched her go, reaching for another scone. Perhaps things were not going to be as bad as he feared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day came all too soon. Snape and Nephthys had DADA with the sixth years first. Neither one was looking forward to the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry, though Snape was an avid participant. They awaited the arrival of the students, Nephthys sitting at the desk flipping through a book with an arched brow. "They are just now… Goddess, no wonder I am able to…" She tossed the book down and looked at him. "Alright, I'm bored already."

Snape snorted as the first students trickled in. "Get used to it, My Dear." He glanced down at the book and shook his head. She had been looking over the material for the seventh year students.

Nephthys sighed and sunk into the chair and crossed her arms. "Great." She watched the students as they filled the chairs. The clock behind her chimed and she stood, smiling. "Let the fun begin," she whispered to him. He took a deep breath. She was like her father but also like her mother…

As they got ready to begin class, a voice traveled to their ears. "Tell me, Potter. You still a pathetic fool?" Harry ignored Draco's question as he noticed Snape and Nephthys watching them closely. Neither instructor said anything. Snape moved to the front of the room and began discussing a creature called a Scarinx. Many of the students became quickly bored and let their minds wonder, especially the Slytherins. They figured Snape would make an example, and fools, of the Gryffindors. Pity for them, Snape was not the one doing the questioning.

"Alright, Nephthys, see if they learned anything." Snape leaned against the desk as she began walking about the room.

"Very well." Her eyes scanned the room and quickly found her target. "Mr. Goyle, let us start with an easy question. What color is a Scarinx?" Goyle made a strange deer in the headlights face as Hermoine's hand shot up. "Patience, Miss Granger. We all know you know the answer. Your reputation precedes you." Nephthys turned her attention back to her target. "Mr. Goyle?"

"Green?" He guessed futilely.

"Incorrect. Five points from Slytherin. Mr. Crabbe, seeing as you were paying such close attention, what is the answer?" She now stood behind them, having moved without them hearing. Draco slid a paper toward Crabbe as covertly as he could, which she saw and promptly took. "Five more points from Slytherin. Not a very good start you have so far, gentlemen." She walked to the front of the classroom. "Miss Granger, if you would?"

"Red, scarlet to be more precise, though some have been known to be a light rust color." Her answer was very enthusiastic. Nephthys made a mental note to pull the girl aside and talk with her. They could learn from each other.

"Miss Parkinson, what creature, domestic that is, does a Scarinx most resemble? By the way, five points to Gryffindor." Nephthys came to a stop by her father and leaned back beside him. After a moment she spoke, "Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy is surely not stupid enough to repeat his acts that have already failed. Your answer?"

"Lion?" Pansy doubted she was right. She had been too busy staring at Draco through the whole class.

"No. Five more points from Slytherin. Mr. Weasley?"

"Uh… Cat?" He was uncertain himself.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. I will give Parkinson credit for the correct familia. However, I did say domestic in the question." She glanced at Snape, who nodded. "Read up on Scarinxes. You have a quiz next time we meet. Perhaps you will learn to better pay attention to your lessons." She picked up a different book than the one she had tossed aside and sat back behind the desk. She showed something to Snape, who nodded again.

"Open your texts to page 27." He crossed his arms and began to discuss Lupgles. Nephthys seemed uninterested as she relaxed back in her seat again. She began drafting their quiz. A while later, Snape dismissed the class. She motioned a farewell as he left for his potions class. She was left to take care of the sixth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw DADA class.

As she watched the students take their seats, eyeing her as they did so, she wondered what it would have been like to have gone through the famous Hogwarts curriculum. Her father had assured her she was getting a far wider and better education by studying abroad. She was getting true experience while learning. If only she was so certain. She feared the students would prove him wrong, though the books were failing miserably.

Finally, all the students were settled and ready to begin. Nephthys sighed as she stood and moved to lean against the desk. "Alright. You can either open your texts and find the entry for Scarinx and read of your own accord or listen to me. The choice is yours, but seeing as the Slytherins decided to not pay attention last class, you will be having a quiz on the creatures next time you have this class." She waited as several students opened their books. She then began the lecture. The day was going to prove long and boring, she was certain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch came not soon enough for Nephthys. She entered the Great Hall, robes swirling about her. The students present watched her, noting how much like Snape she really was and not knowing why. Rumors had started, some of them very close to the truth. She had ignored the questions some of the older, braver students had asked her. Her mind was set on one thing, and one thing only, making it through lunch without losing her temper. She had reservations that she could make it. She placed herself beside her father and clenched her teeth as the half-giant Hagrid turned her way.

"Yer the talk of the school now. Everyone is wantin' ta know all about ye."

"Yes, well, I am sure they have enough fake stories to satisfy them without knowing the truth. My life is none of their concern, nor is it something I wish to discuss in open for I have no reason to believe anyone would believe what I said concerning most of the questions they would ask." She sipped at the drink that sat before her. Hagrid eyed her a moment, deciding she would probably not be all that interesting to talk to after all.

Snape, on the other hand, had heard her and was smirking. "You shouldn't be so quick to turn them away."

Nephthys snorted. "What can I say, it runs in the family."

Snape's smirk grew slightly. "Yes, that it does." He passed her some rolls, knowing she favored them to all the rest of the food. She took them without a word and began nibbling at one. "How has your day been so far?"

"Miserable comes to mind." She swept her eyes over the crowd finally settling her gaze on Harry. "It amazes me the ruckus one boy can make when he wants nothing but to be normal."

Snape followed her gaze. Harry and his friends had noticed the attention and shot curious, if not malicious, looks back. "You jump to an awful quick assumption. You have not been around him…"

"Which means you jumped to an assumption before you even met him, right?" She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "You do not mind being judged but Mr. Potter dislikes it. He is not his father."

"You can read him?"

"Of course. I can read all of them if I try." She finished her roll in silence, occasionally looking at the Gryffindor table. As the students began trickling out, Draco Malfoy and his pair of lapdogs came up to speak with Snape.

"Draco?" Snape asked as the blond waited.

"Sir, if I could have a moment of your time?" He looked at Nephthys, who was the only teacher still close to Snape as most of the others had left.

"Well, you have it so speak." Snape ignored the obvious hint that Nephthys should leave.

"Sir, I don't want to speak of this in front of…"

Nephthys rolled her eyes. "Really, Mr. Malfoy. Are you always so subtle?" She picked up her goblet and drank. Draco noticed the silver and onyx ring on her left index finger which bore a serpent on either side of the onyx, their mouths open around the gem. The ring seemed familiar but he could not place why. "Well, as it seems he is not to speak while I sit here, I will be in the Potions room awaiting you. You were making some Wolf's Bane correct?"

"Yes, it should just about be finished. Check it and add the last bit." He waved her off as she stood and left the hall. Draco made sure she was gone before speaking.

"Sir, I am quite curious as to why you allowed her to make a mockery of the Slytherins this morning." Draco crossed his arms and looked at the Potions Master.

"My reasoning is none of your business, Draco. She obviously felt you deserved what she did." Snape stood and began heading for the dungeons. Draco followed as it was his next class.

"You are the Head of House. She is your assistant, which means you should have control over…"

"Draco, no one controls Nephthys save for Nephthys herself. She has been independent most of her life."

"But, Sir…"

Snape stopped and looked at the young Malfoy. "Draco, I recommend you stop your pestering and get ready for class. We will be learning a new potion and I haven't the time to put up with this." Snape left him and his 'friends' standing there. Draco glanced around to see if anyone saw the teacher attack his favorite student. He sighed, not noticing Harry standing by the stairs. Harry was just as surprised as Draco by Snape's vehemence against questioning about Nephthys.

Snape entered the Potions class to find only Granger had arrived. He shook his head and moved to the front of the room where Nephthys stood reading over a scroll. She glanced up at his approach. "You know, if you substituted Hag's Hair for the Crone's Whiskers you would have better results." Hermione held her breath as she heard Nephthys question Snape's approach. Snape was not one to take it lightly, even from someone such as Dumbledore.

"Hag's Hair…" Snape glanced over her shoulder at the scroll. "Perhaps…"

"You might consider Horn of Dragon instead of the Fang of Serpent, too." Nephthys placed the scroll down. "If you have them, I could make it such while you show the students the other way."

Snape considered this. "I see no harm, but you will be the one testing it." He eyed her pointedly.

"But of course. I would never imagine giving someone else a potion I am not certain will work." Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she spoke. Snape snorted and turned his back to her. More students were arriving and he had to prepare himself.

Hermione barely noticed Ron and Harry as they joined her. She watched as Nephthys easily made her way around Snape and the classroom, not worried at all she would do something to upset the Potion Master. "'Mione?" Ron asked as he touched her arm.

"Hmmm?" Was her only response.

"What are you staring at the new teacher for?"

Hermione came from her thoughts, not noticing Snape had moved to their vicinity. "She's curious. She has no worries of upsetting Snape by suggesting changes to his potions or searching through the potions ingredients and stuff. Not to mention that her suggestions seem quite logical." Snape's snort made all three of them jump.

"I suggest you use your time more fruitfully than to gossip about the staff." He walked passed them, ignoring the snickering coming from the Slytherins. Nephthys did not.

"Many great witches and wizards have come from the Slytherin House have they not?" She asked Snape rather loudly. At his nod, she smirked. "It is a shame then to see that the Slytherin House future rests in the hands of these children. I've seen better manners on the ass end of Purgamentum Troll." Hermoine's hand flew to her mouth at hearing that. The rest of the class was dubious as to what she was talking about, save for Draco, who looked pissed by her comment.

"Nephthys, that is enough." Snape shook his head. She would have been in Slytherin, of that he had little doubt. However, she was so much more mature than a majority of the house it scared him. "Alright. I want you to pay close attention to me." He drew the attention of the students to him with little trouble. They knew better than to ignore him. "You are going to be making a complex potion today that is called Mens Mentis Visum Venenum. You will need Crone's Whiskers, Fang of Serpent, Crystal Powder, Aquila Oculus, Spiritus Unda, and one of your own eyelashes. The recipe is on the board." He left them to it, deciding to make his own as well. He joined Nephthys at the table at the front of the room.

"I'm afraid to test this once I'm finished," she admitted. The room was quiet so a few of the students could understand her, at least the ones at the front. They just happened to be Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle; though Crabbe and Goyle were having too hard a time with their potions to pay any attention.

"It could enhance your vision too much. Perhaps I should choose one of the students…"

Nephthys gave him a look that said flat out no. "No. I will do it before it comes to that." She poured the Spiritus Unda into her cauldron and let it set for a moment before sprinkling the Crystal Powder into it. "If I do, you must promise to hold my wand while I do so. I can not take the chance…"

"Very well." He, too, was adding his Crystal Powder. He began stirring the mixture with his wand, which she raised a brow at but said nothing. She was not going to stir hers yet. She added the Hag's hair and Aquila Oculus before pulling her wand out and stirring the potion. "Are you sure you know what…"

"Yes, I know what I am doing," she replied to his unfinished question. She sprinkled in a small amount of Horn of Dragon and stirred just a bit more. She pulled her wand out and waved it, cleaning off the remaining potion. Placing the wand down she pulled a single eyelash from her eye and waited. Snape was already stirring his for the final time as she watched the class.

Hermione was finished while Ron and Harry were concentrating quite hard on what they were doing. Draco appeared done as well while Crabbe and Goyle looked completely lost and confused. Seamus Finnegan looked almost scared, but not as much as Neville Longbottom, while the rest of class was a mixture of all the others. She dropped her eyes from them and let the eyelash float down into the cauldron. She watched as it settled on the surface before slowly sinking into the depths. Taking her wand, she tapped the side of the cauldron thrice before handing it to her father.

"Here. Hold onto this." He took the wand and slipped it up his sleeve. She sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for the time to try the potion. Many of the students had yet to finish, which made Snape antsy. The results of the potion could vary dramatically, which is why it was so complex. If you didn't get it just right…

He looked at Nephthys' potion and then at the class. "Alright. Time to see if anyone got it correct." He stood and approached Seamus Finnegan. Nephthys noticed no one was startled by this. They seemed to have been expecting it. "Finnegan."

Seamus seemed to shrink under Snape's gaze and the attention of everyone around him. His classmates slid away, knowing his potion was more than likely terribly wrong. Hesitantly, Seamus tug a drink of the potion, making a face as it hit his tongue. Nephthys made a note that lemon would help with the taste. She watched as his eyes grew large and then blank. She saw panic take control of his face and stood. "He has gone blind." She stepped across the room to them, placing her hands on his face. "Mr. Finnegan, I want you to concentrate on my voice. Can you do that for me?" Slowly, he calmed and did as she wished. Now, Seamus, I want you to close your eyes and rest. Sleep, Seamus, and all will be well. He slumped in his seat and soon let out a small snore. "The effects should wear off in time. If he is still blind when he awakens, someone must see that he is taken straight to Madame Pomfrey." She eyed the Gryffindors then her father. "I suggest you find a better guinea pig, and not Neville Longbottom." She turned and strode back to the front of the room. "Unless you want to see what kinds of ways this potion can mess inexperienced brewers up. Perhaps that would be to their benefit."

"I agree and was my intention." He looked around the room once more. "Crabbe." Crabbe visibly paled as he took a drink of his potion. His eyes turned bloodshot and his face haggard. Snape glanced at Nephthys.

She smirked. "Skeletons, I wager. Should he sleep as well?" Snape shook his head. "Alright. How about Mr. Goyle then?" Goyle, looking at Crabbe, was quite reluctant to take a chance. However, the gazes of both Snape and Nephthys spurred him into motion. He took a small sip of his potion and got a lude smile on his face as he gazed at Nephthys. "That one is going to sleep." She moved forward and did the same to him as she had to Seamus. "He was literally undressing me with his eyes," she told Snape as he looked curiously at her.

"Very well. Weasley, I believe you may go next." Ron gulped and sipped at his potion. His eyes clouded over but that was all. Everything seemed as though he was looking through a dense fog. Nephthys shook her head and pointed to Pansy. Snape nodded and the girl took a drink of her potion. Her eyes got real bright and she saw stars, everywhere. Next was Harry, who went into a trance. Then, Draco took his turn, going in his own trance. Goyle and Seamus were waking up as the effects began wearing off the others. Nephthys waited. Finally, Snape turned to Hermione after everyone was back to normal. "Granger."

Hermione bravely took a large drink of her potion and waited. Seconds later, her mind was bombarded by thoughts and images she couldn't control. Her head reeled from the onslaught until she heard a voice calming her, pulling her from the horror. Once she was back to herself, she noticed Nephthys before her holding her head. "Too much Crone's Whiskers and not enough Aquila Oculus. The potion is probably the easiest to mess up of all the ones you have tried." She stepped back as Snape began pouring small samples of his potion out for the students.

"I am going to give you each a small sample of this, made correctly." He quickly passed them out and turned to Nephthys. "First, however, we are going to see what Hag's Hair and Horn of Dragon do to the potion in place of Crone's Whiskers and Fang of Serpent."

Nephthys nodded and stepped over to her cauldron. She took a cautious sip and braced herself. The sensation of flying took over her mind as she closed her eyes and scanned the area around her. Each of the minds in the room appeared as a cloud, and their linings gave away the nature of the minds. She was surprised to find Malfoy's mind lacking in the evil darkness of his father, while she was unsurprised by the brightness of Harry. He was confused and uncertain but he was brave and strong. She decided against diving into any of the clouds. The students had a right to their privacy.

The class watched for several minutes while she stood there motionless. When she opened her eyes, they were a solid blood red. Many of them gasped and hunkered in their seats. Snape took a cautious step forward. As he did so, she blinked and shook her head, her eyes going back to their normal darkness. She shot out an arm, grasping Snape's robes to steady herself. "I was partly right. The Hag's Hair took out part of the risk for control loss. However, the Horn of Dragon intensified the sensations and readings."

Snape lead her to a seat and turned to the class. "Now, you get to sample what she just did." He motioned for them to drink the potion and watched as they all closed their eyes and got lost inside their minds. "Are you alright?" He asked Nephthys as he handed back her wand.

"I'll be fine. I wasn't expecting it to be so taxing is all." Snape nodded and turned back to the class. The students took several moments to come from their visions. They all sat in silence as they thought about what they had seen. Nephthys also lost herself in her thoughts, not noticing when Snape dismissed the class.

"Why don't you go to your rooms and rest? I can handle the other class by myself." She glanced up when he spoke, nodding at the suggestion. She would do just that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nephthys made her way from the potions class, Draco cornered her. "You think you're something, don't you? Being Snape's assistant and all that." She backed up against the wall as the taller blond bore down on her.

"I think no such thing, Mr. Malfoy. I am very honored to be working in the position I am. If you would excuse me…" As she made to leave he placed his hand on the wall by her head.

"I'm not finished. I want to know who you are and why you are really here."

"Funny. I thought you were already aware of that." Students passed by not about to involve themselves in Draco's business. "I really must be going, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco slammed his other hand on the other side of her head. "Who are you in this world? What is your family name?"

Dad… She called for her father the only way she knew how. "My family name is my own and none of your concern. I suggest you moving away from me, Mr. Malfoy, before I have to resort to some form of discipline. I'm sure your house would be thrilled to learn you not only lost them points but privileges."

"Snape won't abide by whatever you come up with as an excuse. Why would anyone believe you? No one seems to know anything about you."

"Dumbledore knows all that happens in the castle, Malfoy. Besides, why would anyone believe you?" Potter's voice startled them both.

"Leave us alone, Potter. This doesn't concern you." Draco did not even turn to look at Harry. In not doing so, he failed to notice Snape had also came upon them.

"Whom does it concern, Draco?" Snape's question made the Slytherin prince move back. Only then did he realize how close to his heart the tip of Nephthys' wand had been.

"I suggest the next time you wish to corner someone, you make sure that someone is not capable of harming you." Nephthys pocketed her wand and started back down the hall toward her room, stopping beside Harry. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I appreciate the help."

Harry was surprised to here her voice did not carry any contempt or acid. She was being honest. While Snape dealt with Draco, Harry got into step with Nephthys. "Do you mind if I ask you the questions everyone wants to?"

"Who am I? Where am I from? Why am I here? How old am I? Where do my loyalties fall? You mean those questions?" She smirked at him as she waved her hand before her door. "Come in, seeing as you have no more classes today."

Harry entered in, finding the decor dark but unassuming despite its obvious worth. "I don't want to impose."

"You aren't or I wouldn't have offered." She started some tea then sat down. "Make yourself comfortable."

Harry sat and waited for her to indicate in some way she was ready to talk. Finally, he started the conversation. "I'm not sure how to act, you being a teacher and all…"

Nephthys chuckled. "By all means. Just call me Nephthys and don't act all worried about my reactions. I'm just a teenager talking to another teenager."

"How old are you?"

She smirked and winked. "Don't you know a woman never discloses her weight or her age?"

Harry smiled. "If you don't mind telling me, how old are you?"

"About a year or so younger than you, I believe." She sniffed the air and stood to get their tea. Handing Harry his cup, their fingers brushed. She felt something course through her body and her mind but could not quite grasp what as it moved so quickly. She shrugged it off and sat back down.

"Then how are you able to be an assistant?"

"I've studied abroad most of my life. Do to my mother's marriage and my father's employment, I have been unable to stay with either up until now."

"Your mother is not married to your father?"

"No, she is married to an evil, hateful fool of a man. My father has a duel role in this world, as such, he has kept me at a distance to protect me."

"Everyone has ideas that you are Snape's slave or clone or something horrid. You are nothing more than his daughter are you?" Harry met her eyes as they widened. "The way you look at him and the way he acts with you. I imagine it to be the way I would have been with my parents."

Nephthys looked into her tea and said nothing. What could she say? "You have had a hard life not knowing your parents, not having them at all. I've lived my life knowing who mine are and being unable to show them love, spend time with them. I have often wondered if they care for me at all. At least you know that yours cared."

"Snape cares for you. I could see the concern during class." He glanced away. "I could read you, when I took his potion. The pain and the lost hope. I recognized them because they are traits we share."

"We are too young for such problems."

"We are too young to be as old as we are," he answered. She smirked, having to agree that he was right.

The two soon fell into discussions on all sorts of odd or normal things. She was wise to the muggle world and the wizarding world, so he could talk about anything. Likewise, she found it easy to talk to Harry, enjoyed it even. Only when a knock sounded on her door did they realize how much time had gone by.

"Enter," Nephthys called. The door opened to admit Headmaster Dumbledore and Snape. "Is something wrong?" She did not like the looks on their faces.

Snape looked at Harry, his disdain showing. Nephthys rolled her eyes and waited for an answer. Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at her with something akin to pity. "I fear that young Malfoy has intentions of informing his father about you and trying to get you removed from Hogwarts."

"Why?" She looked down as she asked. Harry sensed something in the atmosphere change.

"Lucius is a governor on the board, and Draco has no reason to be honest about what happened in the hall. Lucius and his son can spin a mighty good tale." Snape did not look happy about this as he spoke.

"And if I know him, he will be here this night," Dumbledore looked at her.

"I do not fear him, no matter what his pull." Her eyes hardened as she met Dumbledore's eyes. "Let him come."  
"Nephthys, he is powerful…"

"I know that, Father, but I do not intend to be bullied from this position. I am here to help you. He will not take this time away from me, from us."

Snape knew nothing would come of them arguing. She would do as she wished. Albus nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are brave, Nephthys. Perhaps Harry can stay around until this is over?" He raised his brows and looked at Harry thoughtfully. Potter nodded in agreement. "Well then, shall we go to the evening meal?" They all agreed and left the room for the Great Hall.

When Harry started to sit down with his friends, Dumbledore placed a hand on his arm. "If you see her start to leave, follow her. I don't trust Lucius." Harry nodded and sat down. Ron and the others looked at him, waiting for what was going on.

"Come on, Harry. Tell us what is goin' on," Ron said.

"Nothing, Ron. At least not yet." Harry glanced toward the head table.

"Where did you disappear to?" Hermione asked as she nibbled at her food.

"I had a question for Snape's assistant," he answered casually.

"And?" Several people asked. He looked up and rolled his eyes.

"And what? She is his assistant because of his schedule. Nothing special."

"How old is she?" "What is her family name?" "Where is she from?" "What's she really like?" Questions bombarded him. He sighed.

"Ask her yourselves. I'm not sure what she would…" He trailed off as a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up to see Nephthys standing there.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." She smirked at the others. "Let me see. I believe I am about Ginny's age. I was raised for the first few years of my life in Ireland before moving to Scotland. I later stayed in Romania and Hungry before moving on to Greece and Italy. I have spent time in Egypt, India, Japan, China, and Mongolia as well as the Americas. So, I guess you could say I am from all over." They sat there looking at her. Most of the students in the hall had grown quiet. They wanted to know, too. "It is not my place to announce my family without consent. As to what I am like, you can see that for yourselves as I cannot judge myself."

"Nice," a voice said from near her ear. She jerked back. Lucius was there much more quickly than any of them had expected. Harry looked toward Snape to see the other man standing, looking ready to pounce. "Do you usually find yourself so important as to disrupt meals?" He asked softly.

"They asked questions which I answered. If that displeases you, I really do not care." She met his eyes with her hard, cold ones. "You are sooner than I had wagered." She brushed passed him and out of the room. He was quickly behind her, as were Harry, Snape, and Dumbledore. Minerva wished to follow but knew someone had to watch the students. Draco soon followed as well.

Nephthys stopped and turned, waited. Lucius watched her as the others joined them. "I have heard she is trouble, Albus."

"No more so than your son," Nephthys retorted. Draco came to his father's side and glared. "Of course, I don't hide behind my father." Her words were like sparks to hot fuel.

"Nephthys, enough." Snape stood before Lucius. "Whatever problem you have with her presence, you must take up with me. She may not hide behind me, but I will not allow her to rush into whatever you are up to."

Both Malfoys were silent. "You!" Lucius finally said. Snape did not bat an eye or move. "I can see the resemblance, though she must share some of her mother's features as well." The barb was obvious. Snape said nothing. He need not as a female voice carried to their ears.

"Perhaps she does. Tell me, Lucius, do you see any?" Narcissa walked up to Nephthys and stood beside her. "Does she share my features?"

Lucius went rigid. His nostrils flared as he glared at his wife, Snape, and Nephthys. None of the three would back down. Draco had stepped away from his father after learning that Snape was Nephthys father. Harry was gaping at learning who was her mother. Dumbledore's expression was blank as he watched over the whole confrontation. Things were about to change.


	2. chapter two

"Narcissa?" Lucius questioned his wife. He glared at her very coldly. She stood tall and did not back down.

"It happened once only, Lucius. Both Severus and I were under some sort of spell, if I recall correctly. The whole thing was nothing but an accident, a mistake."

Lucius narrowed his eyes to gage whether she lied to him or not. His gaze moved as he was satisfied with what he saw. "Very well, then why did you follow me?"

"It was time for you to know the truth. Keeping the secret has not been easy, nor have I enjoyed it." She walked to his side and took his arm.

Nephthys watched the two Malfoys closely, not trusting either of them. All the time, she edged farther from the group, toward the main doors. If her mother thought her nothing but a mistake brought about by an accidental mating with Snape, what stopped him from feeling the same. The three had been good friends once. Should she stay with the chance that he felt the same as Narcissa?

"Alright, I suggest we take this to my office before the children start emerging from their meal. This is not something that involves them." Dumbledore looked at all of them pointedly. As if summoned by his words. The doors opened and many students came out of the Great Hall, slowing as they caught sight of the adults looking menacingly at one another. The headmaster turned on his heel and headed for his office. The others quickly followed. Only when they had reached their destination did they realize that both Nephthys and Draco were not among them. Dumbledore had to nearly restrain both Lucius and Snape from starting a search. Lucius did not wish Draco to spend time with his half-sister, and Snape knew well enough that what Narcissa had said affected his daughter.

====================================================================================================

Nephthys took the opportunity handed to her by the students leaving the Great Hall. She fled from the castle, heading quickly for the lake. The water would help calm her, she knew. In her haste, she failed to notice her brother following her. She had one thing on her mind as she ran, she had to get away from the castle and her parents. Once she finally made it to the shore of the lake, she dropped to her knees and let her head fall back. The light drizzle of rain washed at her face, mingling with the tears that started falling from her eyes. With her mind she screamed, screamed to know why, pouring all her sorrow and pain into the release.

Draco stopped short of her, watching as tears spilled from her eyes. As he watched, he felt her pain and sorrow. He saw the hurt, the words that cut at her constantly and the self-conscious way she looked at everything in her life. They were not much different, he realized, and that surprised him. As her tears turned to silent, wracking sobs, he moved forward and dropped to the ground beside her. He could not fight the need to pull her into his arms and comfort her. She was one of the things he had always wanted, a sibling. The fact that she was not truly a Malfoy did not bother him as he was not too fond of his father or the man's ways, though he tried hard to hide the fact that he was disloyal.

Nephthys stiffened as arms wrapped around her. She took a moment to realize who was holding her. To her amazement, she saw Draco from the corner of her eye. "Draco?" Her voice was soft and uncertain. Why would he now wish to be close to her after the words they had shared previously? He had cornered her against a wall with full intent of doing her harm. Was blood really that powerful? Did a name or lineage mean that much? She did not realize he had seen into her, that she had shoved so much of her pain out for him to see.

"Quiet. Let it go. I know how you feel. Just let me try to comfort you." His eyes held his own uncertainty. She nodded and leaned into him. Perhaps all was not lost to her. For the time being, she would sit and take comfort. Her mind could play over all the questions and tangents she came up with later.

====================================================================================================

Dumbledore sat back and watched as Lucius and Severus glared needles at one another. The two men were not going to give over any ground. "Why are you here, Lucius?"

"This _assistant_ of the Potion Master's needs to be put in her place. She can not treat the students however she wishes…"

"You mean she can't treat the Slytherins as she has been," Minerva corrected as she entered the room. Her head was held high and her voice sharp.

"And they are the only ones she has been disciplining," he stated without too much malice. He may not like the Hogwarts' lot, but Minerva did command respect from all who met her.

"That is not correct. She has been doing so with the other houses when there is need." The headmistress sat down and eyed him. "It is not her fault that the sixth year Slytherins are unruly and disrespectful when they think they can get away with it, which means while in the presence of their Head of House." She eyed Snape before looking to the headmaster.

"I will take your suggestion under advisement, Lucius, but nothing will be done this night. Go home and take care of your own problems and leave those of this school to us."

"I _will_ take this to the other governors, Albus."

"That I am certain you will." Albus stood and motioned to the door. "I have business I must attend to. If you wish to say goodbye to your son, he is by the lake… with his sister." The look that passed over Lucius' eyes made Albus smirk. The haughty man stood and pulled his wife from the office. He would have words with Draco at another time. He had no wish to lay eyes on his wife's illegitimate daughter again before leaving. He had to wonder… How had Narcissa hid her pregnancy from him?

Snape watched them leave, saying nothing after they were gone. He just looked at the headmaster a long moment before turning on his heel and heading for the dungeons. Harry remained seated where he was confused and uncertain about what was going to happen. He looked to the headmaster also but his eyes held questions.

"Go, Harry. I am sure Nephthys will seek you out. Speak not of this to anyone for the time being. I trust that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will keep your confidence. They have in the past." He smiled knowingly at the boy as Harry nodded back and left as well.

"Albus, are you sure this is all for the best. What if the governors agree with Lucius? You know how they can be." Minerva did not like to think of the embarrassment Nephthys could go through, or what could happen to Severus if the truth came out. She doubted, however, that Lucius would let that piece of knowledge slip out.

"We'll see how that plays out when the thought of the announcement of his wife's infidelity comes into play." Albus seemed to have read her mind.

"Albus, you wouldn't!" Minerva could not believe it. "Severus could get drug through the mire as well! And Nephthys, branded a bastard child!"

"I would pass it with him, of course, as well as Nephthys. In the case that either should not go along, we must think of something to get them through this without Lucius causing a hassle." He sighed and stroked Fawks under the chin.

====================================================================================================

Nephthys was weary when Draco suggested they should return to the castle. "My father is not still here or we would have been fetched long ago." Draco smirked. "Besides, you did not seem to fear him earlier."

"It is not _your_ father I am worried over…"

"Why would you be worried about Severus?" Draco helped her to her feet. She would not look at him as he took her arm and led her back toward the school. "Mother?" He asked. She glanced at him and nodded. "Severus does not look at things the way either she or my father do. They have similarities, yes, but Severus does not serve… Sev will not turn his back on you. He never has me and I am nothing but his godson."

Nephthys looked at him and smiled a small, sad smile. "I hope you are right." As they entered the gates of the castle she could not help but let something get the better of her. "Why do you hate Harry so much?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and looked at her as though she were crazy. Her cool steady gaze did not waver. He sighed and shook his head. "I… I don't… It's not that I hate him. I just have no reason to like him."

"Which means you have no reason to hate him. Draco, have you ever thought to let people know who you really are? Yes, you are a Malfoy. Yes, your father is a bastard. Yes, you are the 'prince' of Slytherin. But _honestly_, Draco! You are so much more. I can see into you. You are not vile and evil like your father. You are compassionate, considerate, loyal. You hide all you are in a fortress so far deep inside yourself you don't know how to find your way back to _you_!" She took his hands in hers. "Promise me something. If it is the only thing you ever do for me, I want you to dig, pry, cut, and smash your way through the walls of that fortress. I want you to be who you are not who someone else wants you to be."

Draco stared into her eyes as she felt tears brim in her own. She felt so urgently for him to do this small task. How could he deny her? "I will try, but… What will people think if I suddenly change?"

"You will always be you, but the true you is better than picking at Ronald Weasley or caring if someone has muggle blood." She kissed his cheek before stepping away from him. "Be who you want to be, Draco. I don't want to shape you the way your father has. If you like being in his image, than that is what you are to do. If you want to change, do so in any way you wish. No one can force you."

Draco watched as she walked back toward the castle. He had a lot to think about as he, too, headed inside and toward the dungeons. Both he and his sister failed to note the eyes upon them as Pansy Parkinson stepped from the shadows of the castle. She had not heard the words but she had seen enough to enrage her. How dare Nephthys move in on what was hers!

====================================================================================================

The night seemed much shorter than Nephthys had wanted. She felt tired and worn down as she dressed and made her way to the Great Hall. She passed the Gryffindor table, barely touching Harry's shoulder as she passed. The touch was enough, though, for him to notice and smile. She smiled to Draco as she sat down beside her father. Draco could tell the smile was forced as it did not reach her eyes. He quickly shoveled his food in and stood, approaching the table. He stooped down and whispered in her ear, causing the smile to reach her eyes this time. She nodded and shooed him away.

"I take it that the feud is over before it really began?" Snape inquired. She shrugged and drank her juice. She barely looked up from her meal when the owl post came swooping down on the students. However, gasps from several students and a few of the staff had her glancing up. They were staring at the amphiptere that had just glided down to the head table. She looked at the winged-serpent then at the students. Did they not know… She was not even going to ask. The creature was not European, originally.

"What?" She asked as she looked at her father. He shook his head. She looked around at the others before taking the letter from the amphiptere's tail. She checked the handwriting and noted it was from a friend in Egypt she had just sent some 'special' biscuits to. She leaned forward and whispered in the creatures ear; which caused it to hiss happily, take a sausage, and fly away. The students watched as it flew away, transfixed by the animal. "I suppose it would be too much to ask if they ever learn about these things."

"Hagrid is teaching a class on the Care of Magical Creatures. He has not thought of amphipteres that I know of." The headmaster looked at the half-giant. He shook his thick mane in the negative.

"You have a Care of Magical Creatures class?" She sounded very much intrigued. Snape groaned and glared at Dumbledore, who just looked back with his usual amused expression. "Hagrid, if my schedule permits… May I join in on the Slytherin sixth year classes?" Her eyes were bright and eager.

Hagrid was surprised by the light in her eyes. "I see no 'arm in it."

"Cool!" She grinned, beaming at the half-giant. Snape shook his head. His daughter was nothing if not in love with nature and all the creatures of the world, magical or not. She quickly finished her meal and left the table, heading for the Slytherin table. Draco, who had sat back down to converse with Blaise, saw her coming and was shocked by how much her demeanor had changed.

"What has you so chipper?" He asked as she stopped beside him.

"When do you have Care of Magical Creatures?" She asked. He could tell she was barely holding in whatever was making her so happy all of a sudden.

"Thursdays after lunch." He eyed her. The other Slytherins were curious why he was being civil, let alone friendly, with her.

"With the Gryffindors I suppose."

"Yeah."

"Perfect!" She kissed his cheek and took off across the hall. The Slytherins were torn between watching her leave and eyeing Draco, who acted like nothing had happened as he turned back to Blaise.

Harry had seen her kiss Draco but did not seem at all surprised, unlike all the other students that had. She came to his side and sat down in the spot empty beside him. "You seem happy now."

"I don't have a class to teach after lunch on Thursdays."

"And?" He asked. He had Care of Magical Creatures at that time.

"I'm going to be joining Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures! I can't wait!" She beamed over at him. He shook his head and chuckled. This was a side to her they had not seen before.

====================================================================================================

"She seems very happy about something as simple as joining in on a class," Minerva commented with a small smile.

Snape looked at her and nodded. "Nephthys is a child of nature. She may teach our Grounds Keeper some things he does not know."

"Well, I am certain she is going to add a bit of spice to our lives for a while if the look on Miss Parkinson's face is any indication." Dumbledore looked to where Pansy sat glaring at Nephthys' back. "I do believe she dislikes her."

"She does not realize the nature of the relationship between Draco and Nephthys." Minerva agreed with Dumbledore's prediction. Things were going to get interesting. Snape realized he was going to have to talk to his daughter, who was not one to typically back down if someone challenged her.


	3. chapter three

Thursday afternoon came more quickly than Nephthys thought it would. She had left lunch early to help Hagrid in any way she could. He was looking over some odd creatures when she made her way down to his hut. She stopped and watched as he eyed them speculatively. She feared he had no idea what he was doing. "Hagrid, how old are those?" She neared the pen he had the creatures in but did not get too close.

"Babes. Gonna have the sixth years raise 'em." He smiled at her as if it was the most common thing to do.

"Professor Snape warned me that you have a liking for the dangerous creatures," she drawled as she circled the enclosure. "You know it would be safer to house them separately?"

"Nah, they'll be fine. They ain't dangerous. Cute little buggers, they are!" He reached in to touch one only to have it bite at him.

"We shall see." She moved away from Hagrid and the creatures awaiting the arrival of the students. She did not have to wait very long before some of them started trickling toward the hut. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the first to arrive. She smiled at them reassuringly as she beckoned them to come stand near her.

"Why are you standing clear over here?" Ron asked. He did not like the way she glanced at the lizards Hagrid was standing beside.

"I like my skin uncharred," she commented dryly. Ron's eyes slid to the lizards chattering in the pen.

As more students joined the group, the lizards started making a clicking sound. They all felt something making their skin and scalps tingle. Hermione gasped as her hair started to frizz out, as did the other girls. Nephthys stepped farther away, motioning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco to do the same. Draco looked at her curiously from several feet away but did as she warned him to do. The next thing anyone knew was Hagrid, who was closest, got hit by multiple bolts of electricity. The students started screaming as he hit the ground, hard, knocked unconscious. Many of the students ran for the castle while more for the greenhouse to get Professor Sprout. Nephthys pulled her wand out and cast a dome around the pen to prevent further injury to anyone.

"Harry, Draco, one of you go get Madam Pomfrey. I'll stay here and tell Professor Sprout what happened." The boys looked at each other. Both had the urge to say they were faster than the other but realized time was of the essence, so both took off at a run for the castle. "Ron, I need you to alert Dumbledore, though I am certain he is already aware. Hermione, cast another shield over those things." She waved at the pen as she knelt beside Hagrid.

Professor Sprout came running as well as she could. She was out of breath by the time she came to Hagrid's side. "W… what happened?" She panted.

"Hagrid's taste for creatures has resulted in his own injury," Nephthys answered. She checked the man's pulse and breathing. As she touched him, a shock zapped her hand. "I think he will be well, but I am not certain. Healing magic is not my forte." She stepped away from him and eyed the blue lizards prancing around inside the pen. "Those will have to be dealt with. I hope he realizes that the students can't possibly raise them. What's next…displacer beasts?!" She threw up her hands and waited as she saw Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and McGonagall rushing down the hill. Hermione smiled at her slightly as she pictured the worst case scenario, not really knowing what displacer beasts were.

"What happened… Oh, dear," Pomfrey said as she laid eyes on the excited lizards. "Let's get him up to the castle so I can see how badly he is burned and shocked."

As Poppy and Minerva levitated him and took him up the hill, Nephthys approached Dumbledore. "Headmaster, something needs done with the creatures that did this. Will they stay within the forest if I release them there? There is suitable habitat in there somewhere, I assume."

"Hmmm… Yes, yes I believe there is, but you shouldn't go traipsing around in there alone."

"I'm sure someone would be happy to go with me," she said as her eyes landed on Harry and Draco. Draco shook his head.

"I have quidditch tryouts. Got to help pick a couple new players. I can't, though I'm sure Harry would be delighted to go play hero."

"Funny, Malfoy. Remind me to laugh next time," Harry drawled dryly. Nephthys rolled her eyes and levitated the pen.

"Harry, can you help me with this. It is a bit heavy." He rushed forward and helped to levitate the creatures as he and Nephthys headed into the forest. The forest was as dark and dank as Harry remembered.

"How are we going to know where to go?" He asked in her ear. Talking loudly did not seem the thing to do in the forest, hard to tell what could be awakened.

"We go in far enough, they will find it on their own." She took his free arm with hers as they continued on. After about twenty minutes of walking, she pulled to a stop and took down the shields around the pen and opened it slowly so as to not spook the anxious creatures inside. Once opened, she jumped back and watched them check the exit before dashing every which way. "Well, I suppose that takes care of that. With experience they had out in the open, I figure they will remain hidden in here for some time." She again took Harry's arm as they turned to leave.

"Nephthys, who raised you?" Harry asked hesitantly. She chuckled.

"Several people. Why?" She leaned against his side. They had been spending quite a lot of time together in the past few days.

"I just wondered what your childhood was like."

"Harry, at our age we are still considered children." She squeezed his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her. She really was something else.

"Yes, at least for another year."

Nephthys raised her head and rolled her eyes. "For you perhaps."

Harry stopped and turned to her. "Neph, you are more mature than anyone else I know, even Hermione in ways. You are not just book smart, you are wise, too."

"Thanks, Harry. You certainly can flatter a girl." He blushed at that. She chuckled and kissed his cheek. As she pulled away, he caught her. He leaned forward and met her lips with his own. She was as hesitant as he was at first, but they both quickly got passed their nervousness. Soon, they pulled apart for air. She smiled at him with all she could muster. "Harry, what does this mean for us?"

"I would like to think it means we are together?" The statement was more of a question.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend in the middle of the Forbidden Forest?" She giggled slightly before diving in to kiss him again. "Yes, Harry, we are together."

He smiled back joyfully and proud. "We had better get back to the castle before Snape sends a search party."

She nodded and took her position against his arm again. They remained that way until almost out of the woods. Just inside the line of trees, they were greeted by Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. "Draco isn't enough for you, you have to take after the rat Potter as well!" Pansy cried before raising her wand and firing the Crucio curse at Nephthys. Harry tried to save her, to bloke the spell with his own body, but he was not fast enough. All he could do was get out his own wand and paralyze both girls. He tried in vain after that to get through to Nephthys but she was lost in the spell for many long moments. Eventually, she stopped wrenching around and went limp on the ground. Harry quickly scooped her up into his arms, after making sure the spell was not going to where off Pansy and Millicent. He rushed with all the force his legs could find toward the castle.

Draco was sitting on the stairs in the main hall waiting on Harry and Nephthys to return. When Harry burst into the castle, Nephthys in his arms, Draco was immediately on his feet. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Pansy," Harry snapped before rushing up the stairs. "Get Snape," he yelled over his shoulder. Draco was already heading for the dungeons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was finishing up with his seventh year students when Draco came careening into the classroom. "Draco, what is the…"

"Nephthys has been hurt!" Snape literally dropped the full cauldron he was holding. There was a loud bang as it and its contents made contact with the floor, causing smoke to rise up and make the people in the room to cough. They quickly filed out into the hall, Snape emerging last. He waved a hand before his face and pulled Draco aside.

"What do you mean 'hurt'?" He demanded.

"Harry came rushing in carrying her, said something about Pansy…"

"Great!" Snape growled, running full on for out of the dungeons. The seventh years shared a glance as Draco hightailed it after him.

Snape slid to a halt as he entered the infirmary. He was curious about Hagrid as he passed the half-giant but was too interested in where his daughter was to care. He quickly spotted Harry and cornered him. "What happened, Potter? Where is she?"

Harry looked up with soft, worried eyes. Severus had to fight himself from feeling sorry for the way he spoke to the boy. "She's with Madam Pomfrey. I'm not allowed with them. Pansy used Crucio on her, Sir. I tried to step in front of her. I tried to save her, but I wasn't fast enough." Harry hung his head as his tears started to fall. Snape was taken aback. He gripped Harry's shoulder, patting it before letting go. Harry watched as Snape went through the curtains. Severus be damned if Poppy was keeping him out.

"How is she, Poppy?" He asked. He was not surprised to see Dumbledore standing there as well.

Dumbledore answered for the busy woman. "Not good, Severus. There was much malice behind this curse." Albus ran his hand over Nephthys' hair. "She did not deserve this."

"Most certainly not. Why would Pansy Parkinson do such a thing? Surely not because she thought Nephthys was interested romantically with Draco!"

"I'm afraid that is all there was behind this unless she took exception to the way you treat Nephthys." Albus frowned when he heard someone running from the infirmary. "I fear that young Malfoy has overheard us. Severus, you can do nothing here. Take after him before he does something he will regret later. Take Harry with you as I fear he will not like what he may hear here." Snape nodded. He quickly grabbed Harry and rushed after Draco.


	4. chapter four

AN: Well, I must thank everyone that has reviewed for their reviews. Such simple yet heart felt words mean a lot to me. Dragonwing, you wanted to know where the name Nephthys came from. Well, and pardon me ahead of time if I make this too lengthy, Nephthys is the Greek name of an ancient Egyptian goddess. She was the sister of Isis, Osiris, and Set; and, she was married to her brother Set. She is more than likely the mother of the jackal headed god Anubis, mating with Osiris behind her husband's back as Set and Osiris are enemies; though, others claim that Set is actually the father of Anubis. Nephthys (who was known as Nebt-het to the Egyptians) called 'Lady of the House' and was the youngest of the four siblings. She abandoned her husband when he killed Osiris, assisting her sister in the care of her son Horus (who's the son of Osiris) and the resurrection of Osiris. Along with her sister, she was considered the special protectress of the dead. Also she was the guardian of Hapi, the protector of the lungs of the deceased. If you want to know more, get in touch with me and I can give you some links and stuff to help you out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape was a few paces behind Harry as they neared the forest. He could see Draco just entering the tree line, causing him to quicken his pace as much as he could. Who would have thought Severus Snape could, or rather would, run so much in one day! Oddly, that thought took his mind to Remus Lupin, who he knew would be able to run faster than he. His mind was just as suddenly taken off the werewolf as it had gotten there when he heard the voices of Pansy and Millicent.

"Draco!" The girl was near sobs as she whined to him. "That awful girl and Potter…"

"You mean Nephthys?" Draco asked, sounding calm.

"Yes! She's been seeing Potter behind your back, and when I confronted her…"

"Confronted! You don't _confront_ someone by using Crucio!" Draco roared, shoving the girl away from him. Both girls cowered before him. He was seething, and they knew that meant he was extremely dangerous. "I should use a far worse curse on you, but Azkaban is a much better punishment. If my sister suffers any lasting effects, however…" The threat was plain, simple.

Pansy gasped and inched away. "S… sister?"

"Yes, Miss Parkinson," Snape answered for Draco as he came to the boy's side. "Draco, you need to return to the castle with Potter. I must see to these two." Draco seemed hesitant as he glared heatedly at Pansy another moment. Finally, he did as his Head of House wished and left with Harry for the castle.

The boys decided against running, knowing that Nephthys would be where they had left her. Besides, they doubted Dumbledore, or actually Pomfrey, would let them see her yet. By the time they made it back to the infirmary, however, things were quite different than they had figured they would be. The met Dumbledore at the door, his eyes mischievous as he smiled at them. "She is awake, though I doubt Poppy is happy about that now." A crash from inside made them peer at the door curiously. "Seems Nephthys is not of the mind to stay in bed."

They shared a glance then rushed inside. Dumbledore's chuckling following them as he made his way to meet Severus. Harry was the first to spot the disgruntled patient, smiling when he did. Draco busted out laughing the moment he set eyes on her. She had her arms cross, the meanest scowl on her face, and Madam Pomfrey making quite the fuss. As the older woman tried to adjust her pillows, Nephthys snapped.

"Would you stop acting like I about died! Lands sakes, I do _notwant_ **coddling**!" She roared at the woman. "Now, if you would get it through your skull that I am fine, I will be leaving!" Nephthys made to get out of the bed yet again.

"Oh no you don't," Poppy said. "Back into bed with you." She grabbed Nephthys' legs and swung them back up into the bed.

"Woman, I am more than capable of walking out of here!" Nephthys began patting herself down. Where was her wand? She would be damned if she was staying another moment in the healing ward.

"Sorry, my dear, but I have your wand," Poppy told her, figuring out what she was doing.

"Fine! Draco, Harry, one of you give me yours. Snap to it so I can get the hell out of here!" She held out her hand. Harry was not about to hand over his wand, neither was Draco.

"Sorry, Neph, but you need to stay here where Madam Pomfrey can watch over you," Harry tried soothingly.

"I don't need watching over! I am perfectly alright!" She again threw back the covers and made to stand. Soon as her feet hit the floor Madam Pomfrey was pushing her back to bed. "Get off me you insufferable woman!" She pushed Poppy's hands away.

"Now, you listen, young lady. You are going to stay in this bed until I deem otherwise. No amount of fighting or arguing is going to help you. I'll just charm you to the bed if I have to." The old woman was finished trying to reason.

"Go ahead and try, you old bat," Nephthys snapped.

"Nephthys Ciara Snape, do not talk to Madam Pomfrey in such a manner!" A commanding voice scolded as her father walked over to them. She met his eyes defiantly. "Do not look at me like that, young lady. You will listen to Madam Pomfrey or else."

"Or else what? You'll Crucio me, too?" She asked snidely.

Snape's face grew dark as he tried to keep his temper in check. Draco stepped up to Nephthys and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You need to do as they say, otherwise no one is going to have any peace."

Harry nodded. "We'll come visit you as much as we can. I'm sure some of the others will, too."

Severus looked at the boys, frowning. "I see no reason you should have to stay more than one night. Right, Madam Pomfrey?" He gave her a pointed look.

"Well, no, as long as she is supervised for a few days to make sure there were no lasting effects." Poppy eyed the four of them. "I must see to Hagrid, I'll leave you to them, Professor."

Severus sighed and nodded. "Draco, Potter, you should get to the Great Hall." Both boys knew it was not a suggestion. They nodded and left, each smiling at Nephthys as they did. "Nephthys…"

"What?" She was still in a very bad mood.

"Don't take that tone with me," he warned. "Why were you in the forest to begin with?"

She looked over at Hagrid, who was very sore from his dose of Shocker Lizard. "I had to relocate some… shall we say, nuisances that Hagrid had decided to let the sixth years raise."

"Would they be the reason he is up here?"

"Yes. Too many people were around their pin, and he was the closest target." She pulled herself up into a better sitting position. "Must I really stay up here tonight. What of the classes tomorrow and those quizzes I have yet to grade?"

"If you are doing this well in the morning, I see no reason for Poppy to make you stay."

"Then why can't I go now?" She gave him an exasperated look.

"We must not take what happened to you lightly. Now, I need to see what Dumbledore has decided to do with Parkinson and Bulstrode. You _will_ listen to Madam Pomfrey."

Nephthys rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed in disgust. "Fine! But, I do not have to like or enjoy it."

"Do not be rude, vulgar, or mean. Obey what she tells you, and _do not_ sneak out." He glared at her. She grumbled something and rolled over, her back to him. He snorted at her behavior and left. As soon as he was gone, she rolled back over and sat up. She was _not_ staying in the infirmary if she could help it. All she had to do was be too annoying for Madam Pomfrey to be able to put up with her. She grinned mischievously and began to plot what she had to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron pounced the moment Harry sat down at the table. "What happened?" "Where have you been?" Harry rolled his eyes. You would think they were his parents.

"Can I at least get something to eat before you hound me?" He asked. Hermione made to comment, but Ron put a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Harry, but we 'eard that Nephthys 'ad been hurt. We were worried you 'ad been, too."

Harry nodded apologetically himself. "She was. Pansy Parkinson used the Crucio curse on her as we were coming out of the forest."

"What?!" Both of them exclaimed, drawing the attention of many of the other students.

"Keep it down," he hissed. "I'll tell you about everything later, alright." He looked to the Slytherin table . Oddly, Blaise seemed to be the only one paying much attention to Draco. Even Crabbe and Goyle were keeping their distance. Hermione followed his line of sight and frowned.

"Why are they not hanging all over Malfoy?"

"He has been actin' rather odd lately," Ron reasoned.

"Yes, but why? You know, everyone thinks he and Nephthys have a thing for each other." Harry cough on the pumpkin juice he had just spit back up. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Fine," he croaked.

"What's the matter, mate?" Ron asked.

"Draco and Nephthys do not have a thing for each other. That would just be… wrong." He shuddered.

"Granted Malfoy's a git, but…"

"I heard that, Weasley," Draco said from behind him. Ron looked up and sneered.

"What do you want, ferret?"

Draco glared at the redhead but said nothing about the insult. He looked at Harry instead. "I'm going back to the infirmary. If Nephthys is as Slytherin as I think she is, she will be plotting to get out. I do not want Snape in a bad mood any more than you… well, definitely not more than _you_."

"Alright." Harry swallowed a couple more bites of food before standing and following Draco out of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione shared a glance before following as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus and Dumbledore were both ready hex the girls by the time someone from the Ministry arrived to take Pansy off their hands. Millicent had only been aware of the plans, if not the true intentions of Pansy, so she had gotten a slap on the wrist and plenty of detention. One more mishap, however, and Albus assured her she would be gone from Hogwarts. She had nodded vigorously before fleeing from the headmaster's office. She could tell both men were not at all happy about what had happened.

"Well, Severus, I believe we have missed our meal. Would you like for the house elves to bring you anything?"

"I'll see to it, Albus. First, I must go check on my classroom and then my daughter."

"Are you certain you should not reverse the order?"

"Why?" Severus asked as he stood. "Is she up to something?"

"Not currently. Harry, Draco, Ronald, and Hermione are keeping her company."

Snape sighed. "Very well. That should give me time to make sure I did not cause any damage to anything important. _Me! Drop a potion!_" He shook his head as he left the headmaster's office, Albus's laughter following him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, anyway, I demanded the wanker give me back my pouch. He wouldn't have it, saying that possession was nine tenths of the law or some such drivel. I looked him straight in the eye and told him to either give it to me, or I would turn him into a toad." Nephthys got a shine to her eyes as she smiled. "He laughed uproariously and asked if I thought I was a witch or something. So, I turned his fat ass into a toad. Far as I know, he's still hoping around somewhere, minus my pouch."

"You turned a muggle into a toad!" Hermione screeched. "How did you get away with it? Why didn't you turn him back?"

"Here now, what is all the ruckus?" Madam Pomfrey demanded as she came over to them. She was not in a good mood. Harry could tell by the look in her eyes. "That's enough visitation for now. You four run along. Miss Snape needs her rest." Ron and Hermione gasped at that. Poppy did not seem to notice she had let slip anything, despite the glared Nephthys was giving her.

"Really, Madam Pomfrey. If I wanted them to know who my father is, I believe I would have told them myself." Poppy realized what she had done but made no indication that she cared as she watched the others head for the door.

Harry lingered for a moment, waiting until the others were out of hearing before leaning down and whispering in her ear. She giggled slightly before turning her head to receive the kiss he mentioned. The clearing of Madam Pomfrey's throat made them separate. Harry grinned at the older witch before taking off out the door.

"You father will not be pleased by that turn of events," Poppy commented.

"I really did not ask for your opinion, now did I?" Nephthys retorted.

"You are such a hateful, rude child!" Poppy exclaimed as she moved away from the bed.

"I thought I told you not to be rude?" Snape asked as he came to the side of the bed.

"I thought I said I didn't want to be in here?"

"Nephthys," his voice took an edge the students knew meant he was not at all amused. She just hmphed, turning her back on him once again. He sighed, knowing full well that she was not going to forgive him for making her stay any time soon. "You can act like this as long as you want, but until Madam Pomfrey says…"

"Get her out of here!" The frazzled witch cried. "I can't take it any longer!"

Snape was surprised. Normally Poppy could handle the tough patients. "Alright. Draco can stay in her room with her tonight." He was not surprised when Nephthys immediately jumped from the bed and rushed out of the ward. He chuckled as he slowly followed her, wondering if she could just as easy get on the nerves of the other adults. He would have to ask her how she had gotten Poppy so upset in such a short time once he actually got her to go to her room.


	5. chapter five short, I know sorry

Harry was surprised by the note that awaited him when he awoke the next morning. He had no idea how it had found its way into his trunk but there it was. He carefully picked it up and examined the neat cursive script of his name before opening the letter to see what it said.

"Harry-

I'll not be to breakfast, but I am out from under Pomfrey's watch. I'll see you at lunch. Also, I would appreciate you having a word with Ronald Weasley about Draco. I have spoken to Draco. I would hate to think of us needing to manage our time around them, if you understand what I mean. I have no intentions of losing the time I now have with Draco. I will speak with my father as well, though I have my doubts it will do any good. I must end here. The Headmaster has sent word I am to see a few of the governors in the morning, probably as you read this. I must get some rest. Draco is watching over me so all is well!

Nephthys"

Harry put the not down on his bed, going back to his trunk to get some clothes. Ron, curious himself, picked the note up and read it. "Harry?" He was confused now, in addition to being curious.

Harry looked up, not surprised by Ron's actions or the look on his face. "Yeah?" He was annoyed, though, slightly by the invasion of his privacy. He figured it should be expected of Ron. They had never kept things from each other, much.

"Malfoy stayed in her room? She actually wants to spend time with him? Why's she seeing the governors?"

Harry held up his hand to stop the tirade. "It's not my place to answer." He started to change, ignoring the frown on Ron's face. Once finished, he took back the letter and pocketed it. "Better get dressed or we'll be late to breakfast. Hermione will have our heads." Ron nodded, letting the subject drop… if only for the moment. He was quite curious why Harry would need to talk to him about Draco Malfoy of all people.

As Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall, Draco exited. He nodded to them, sneering slightly, but said nothing. Ron, not liking Draco as everyone knew, too the opportunity to throw the first insult of the day. "What's the matter, Malfoy? Ferret got your tongue?"

"Ron, don't." Harry was watching as Draco, who wanted nothing more than to return the gesture. However, if he was to have a relationship with his half-sister, he had to tolerate Potter and his friends. He reasoned he, as a Malfoy, could control such basic animalistic instincts to take bait thrown in his face where a Weasley could not. Of course, Draco was not too certain any longer if being a Malfoy was all it was suppose to be.

"Come on, Harry! He's not even fighting back. He's finally realized he's not the god he thinks he is." Ron smirked at Draco, who looked back blankly.

"To fight with you in such a manner would be to lower myself to your standards, your level. I like to think I have enough control to prevent that."

"What's that mean? That you're better than me?" Ron exclaimed. His face had began growing dark.

"Ron, enough. Don't spoil breakfast." Harry took the other boy's arm and pulled him inside the Great Hall. Hermione sat waiting for them.

"Ran in to Malfoy?" She had seen the boy leave the room shortly before they entered.

"Yeah. Harry wouldn't let me have fun." Ron looked at the other boy. "What's wrong with you? Why protect that wanker?" The red head was not happy.

"I have my reasons for not wanting to argue with Draco." He ate a small amount of food before standing. "I'll see you guys in class." He left them alone.

"What's with him?" Ron asked no one specific. Hermione watched Harry leave then turned to him.

"That new assistant of Professor Snape's." She tilted her head. "She's not here for breakfast. Neither are the Headmaster of Snape."

"She has a meeting with some of the governors."

"Lucius Malfoy must being stirring up trouble again. They should have kept him in Azkaban."

"Yeah, but if he is, why would Nephthys be spending so much time with Draco. He even stayed in her rooms last night after Poppy let her out of the infirmary."

"How do you know?" She eyed him.

"She left a note for Harry in his trunk. How, in the middle of the night, I don't know." Ron speared a piece of sausage. "I have a bad feeling about that girl."

"Yes, perhaps I can talk to her and find out what is going on." Hermione looked off in thought. Ron shook his head. He doubted she would learn anything if Nephthys did not want anyone to know.

Come lunch, none of those that had met with the governors were in a good mood. Nephthys and Snape both had been rather cruel to some of the students that had made mistakes during class. Detention was going to be rather full for a while. Filch was going to get to have a lot of fun. Dumbledore and holed up in his office, not wanting his bad mood to show to anyone. The three sat talking at lunch as the students filtered in. Harry and Draco both shared a look across the hall before standing and going to the head table. Many of the students noticed this and started whispering to each other.

The three looked up as the shadows feel over them. Nephthys and Dumbledore were not surprised by the presence of Harry and Draco. Snape looked annoyed. He started to say something when Albus stilled him. "My office after classes." The boys nodded, looked at Nephthys, then left back to their respective tables. Dumbledore went back to talking to Severus as Nephthys watched the two boys. A frown graced her face. She stood and left the room. She needed to be alone.

Snape was startled when she stood and left his side. He watched her go, wanting to follow to find out why she had left. Albus shook his head and continued to talk to the other man. Draco and Harry also watched her leave. Neither could follow. Draco because of how it could be seen and Harry because he doubted she would want him to. They would just have to wait to see what had happened, hoping that she opened up to them.


	6. chapter six

As soon as all classes were over, Draco and Harry were on their way to see Dumbledore. They did not speak to one another, not even crossly. They both wished to know what was bothering Nephthys and her father, as well as the headmaster. The Gargoyle moved aside as they came to it. The stairs carried them up to the office. Dumbledore and Snape set waiting. "Come in, gentlemen, and have a seat." The boys sat down. "You are concerned about Miss Snape." He did not really phrase it as a question.

"Yes," Draco answered for both of them. He looked much like his father with his face set in determination. "We are aware it has something to do with the governors that came to meet with her this morning."

"They want to remove Nephthys from Hogwarts, permanently." Snape did not look at all pleased. "Apparently, they believe she will be a bad influence on the students because of her young age and the freedom and command she has. They did not take into account her ability to do what she was brought here to do. They care only for staying on the good side of Lucius Malfoy." That name held a new malicious tone that had not been there anytime before.

"Do they all feel that way?" Draco frowned.

"Many of them will not state how they truly feel." Dumbledore looked at Draco thoughtfully. "Things could become rough for you as well."

"I don't care about me. I know how to handle the pests that follow me around." He dismissed the other Slytherins with ease. "I want to know what is being done to keep her from being exiled from Hogwarts."

Harry remained silent as he thought about how she must feel. She was finally able to spend time with her father, not traveling all over the world, and now she was getting to know her brother. She was a model assistant to Snape. Replacing her would be hard, if not impossible. Snape would not treat anyone else the way he treated Nephthys. He could very well be cruel to the replacement just out of spite. "They know she is Professor Snape's daughter?"

"No. Lucius has not revealed that, yet. Though, I imagine it is only a matter of time." Harry had a somewhat calculating look on his face as he thought.

"What are you thinking, Potter?" Draco looked to the other boy in earnest.

"The Council of Governors is afraid of Malfoy because of Voldemort." Harry stood and started to pace. "They don't want there families or themselves to suffer for going against him. But, what if we made it clear that, though we would kill no one, we are quite capable of full retaliation. I mean, between the four of us alone, and add in McGonagall and Nephthys. We have a formidable opposition."

"Didn't know you had it in you to think like that, Potter." Draco smirked at Harry. "How do you plan to accomplish this?"

"I assume they want to meet with her again, more of them as well." Harry continued his pacing as he laid his plan out. "I believe, at the moment, all that would need done is physical support. With five us in there to support her, at least, we should give them the impression we do not wish for them to remove her. Then, if that does not work, sly innuendo should. We just intimidate them, hope they don't call our bluff." His eyes, however, held another message as well. He would not be bluffing.

"Hard as it is for me, I like what Potter said." Draco would not be bluffing either.

Severus eyed both of the sixth years. They were both older in mind and spirit than the others in their year. "Do you think it would work, Albus?"

"I don't know, but it would not hurt." He regarded Harry and Draco. "Draco, return to your room and gather your belongings. For the next week or so, you will be staying with Nephthys. Hagrid can work something out for a room of your own near to hers. Harry, keep an eye on her when you are with her. If Lucius has alerted the governors, he did so after he told Voldemort. We all must stay vigilant."

Harry and Draco nodded before leaving the headmaster's office. Severus remained seated. "Do you honestly think this hair-brained idea will…"

"It gives them hope, and I believe it could work." His eyes twinkled. "They are not bluffing. They would both fight for her."

"So will I." Severus looked to the door. He would die for her.

Nephthys walked along the edge of the lake. Once she was far from the castle, she squatted down and trailed her fingers through the surface of the water. Hagrid, having seen her slowly walk to where she was, approached her cautiously. "Miss Nephthys?" She looked up then stood.

"Mr. Hagrid." She nodded to him.

"I didn't mean ta disturb ya. I was wonderin' though, what ya intend fer me ta teach the sixth year students now?" He looked at her openly. She looked so lost, he felt he needed to do something to distract her, cheer her up.

"Well, I have a few ideas. I will drop some material off at your hut before the next class so you may look over it before hand."

Hagrid nodded. "What're ya out 'ere fer? Surprised Malfoy 'r Harry ain't wit' ya."

"They don't know I'm down here. I needed to be alone."

"I'm sorry fer intrudin'. I'll leave ya be." He turned to leave.

"It was no problem, Mr. Hagrid. I will see I get that material for you," she called after him. He waved over his shoulder and left her there. She turned back to the water, watching the surface as it rippled gently. She then looked to the sky. Everything seemed so peaceful. She shook her head. Nothing was that simple. Nothing.

Sighing, she turned and headed back toward the castle. If Hagrid had found her, the others would eventually. She figured she may as well head them off and get it over with. As she entered the castle, Hermione approached her. "Miss Snape?"

"Nephthys, please, Hermione. I'm not teaching right now." She smiled at the other girl. "What may I do for you?"

"I just wished to speak with you." Hermione fell into step with Nephthys. "You seem to be well traveled and experienced. I was wondering if I could ask about what you have learned, what you've seen."

Nephthys nodded. "I see no problem. Come, I'll make some tea." She led Hermione toward her rooms. As they arrived, she saw Draco carrying an armload of stuff inside. "What are you doing?" She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Dumbledore wants me to room with you." He walked inside and disappeared into a small room designated for her to work in, though she had no intentions of actually using it.

"Whatever for? I am perfectly fine now. I do not need you babysitting me." She followed him with a scowl. "Make yourself comfortable, Hermione, while I see to this." She walked over to the door. "Why?"

"I don't know, exactly. I think he may be worried my fellow Slytherins will try to hex me or something." Draco shrugged and set about making his bed.

Nephthys raised a brow. "Menial labor?"

Draco looked up and glared. "Sod off." He went back to what he had been doing. "Bit cramped but he's supposed to have that oaf Hagrid set something up for me later."

"Rubeus Hagrid is no oaf, Draco." Nephthys looked at him coolly.

"If you say so."

"You need to get that opinion of pure bloods and non-pure bloods out of your head. Or, are you planning to take the mark when you come of age?" She looked at him in worry as that thought came to her.

He looked up at her, surprised by that question slightly. "No!" He noted the look in her eyes and moved toward her. "I am not taking the mark no matter what my father wants."

"They could kill you for going against them."

"They could," he agreed. He took her arm and led her over to Hermione. "I'll make some tea."

Hermione was surprised by this seemingly domestic side of Draco, but she said nothing so she would upset neither one of them. Nephthys was also taken of guard by his offer. She watched as he deftly set about boiling water and setting up the tea set. "Draco, I am surprised you know how to… I mean it is a simple task but not one I ever pictured a Malfoy performing."

Draco glanced at his sister. "Sometimes, when you want something done, you have to see to things yourself."

"Meaning you had no mother, or use of the house elves, to do it for you."

"The house elves would, when they had the time. Mother keeps them quite busy." He poured the water over the tea leaves then carried the tray over to where Hermione and Nephthys sat. He sat down beside his sister. "Don't get used to it. I'm not going to wait on you."

She snorts. "Good. I can't stand having someone constantly needing to know what to do and when to do it. I don't have time to have servants." She smiles at them both. "Don't have time for much at this moment. Give me a week or two, may have all the time in the world."

Hermione frowned. "Why is that?" She noted the look on Draco's face and added, "If you don't mind my asking."

"The governors wish to exile me from Hogwarts. They feel I am a bad influence on the student body."

Hermione looks affronted. "It is not your fault you are a child genius. They have no right! You are perfect for this school. You know more than anyone else they could get!"

Draco chuckled. "Well, next time they want to meet with her, so are several of us. Why don't you join us, Mud… Granger?" Nephthys lifted a brow. He was lucky he had corrected himself. He would not insult any guest or friend of hers, and she hoped she could count Hermione as a friend. Hermione was surprised he caught and corrected himself. She eyed him. "Yes, I stopped myself. You would think I had grown a second head or something."

"Well, you are not one to do so, to a _mud blood_." Hermione frowned at her own use of the word.

Nephthys headed the discussion off before it got started. "Hermione, you wanted to ask me some questions, didn't you?" She sat back and waited for the other girl to start.

Hermione nodded, letting the other drop. "I was curious about what you have seen, experienced."

"Yes, you mentioned that already. Could you perhaps narrow the field?" She smiled at the other girl. Taking a deep breath, she prepared for the long haul. Hermione was a inquisitive person and sought learning in everything. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Egypt." Hermione was enthusiastic. Draco had to admit he was curious himself.


End file.
